A millionaire's first love
by TG68
Summary: Jin announce he was holding a event in which all the tekken girls are invited to win his heart or win a million dollar prizes. Who will he pick at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with Tekken yay! Well hope you enjoy**

**I don't own tekken ;]**

* * *

Chapter one: A chance at love

The limo pulled up to the long drive way as it came to a stop in front of the huge mansion. The driver came out and open the door as the girls of the king of iron fist came out including Panda! (Well except Jun and asuka.)

Why you would ask? Simple the Millionaire Jin Kazama announced he was hosting a event in which the winner could take his love or take a million dollar prize. Each girl had a different goal, it was a gamble love or money and Jin Kazama knew that.

All eleven girls step into the house as they stared in awe at it. Jin walked down the stairs as he looked at them before clearing his throat bring their attention to him.

"Welcome, as you know I announce a event for one of you to win my heart or take the prize money, you will be put in two teams but since there is a odd number so I will get to know you a bit tonight and eliminate one of you tonight, so make yourself at home and enjoy."

And with everyone got comfortable, some went outside to relax others found places around the house. Jin went outside where he saw Christie and Zafina stretching he approach them.

"How did I know the two most flexible women would get along so easily." He said stopping next to them.

"Well you just got to love women that are flexible, think of all the possibilities." Christie said winking at him as he chuckled.

"You never change do you Christie, and your name is?" Jin said turning to Zafina.

"Zafina." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back a nodded. "So would you lady explain what you guys entered for?"

_Christie interview..._

To be honest I don't know I am kind of in it for the money but I think really I'm in it for the the love.

_Back..._

Zafina looked at him before answering. "I'm in it for love." Jin nodded as Jin turned to Christie who looked at the floor. "I guess I am too."

"Well I thank you girls for your time I should get to the other girls." As he smiled at them and left.

He continued walking until he reached the pool, he thought no was there until he heard someone sigh. He continued as he saw Julia on the edge of the pool with her feet in the pool.

"I'm surprise you of all people showed up." Jin said sitting next to her making her jump a little.

"K-kazama what are you doing here!"

"Well it IS my house after all." He said chuckling at her. Even though she glared at him. He dip his fingers in the pool as he played with the water. "So why did you decide to come, I thought you hate me?" He said turning his head towards her.

_Julia interview..._

Of course I hate him, after all his family has done there is no way anyone could fall in love with this monster. I'm only in it for the money so I use it for my data research funds. There's no way I'm here to be with him, right?

_Back..._

"Honestly I'm not in this for you I'm in it for the money, so you can just eliminate me and get on with it." She said standing up expecting him to call his guards and throw her out but what happen next shocked her, Jin Kazama was actually smiling.

"Who said I wanted to eliminate you, I love the fact that you're straight forward, and I am kind of glad you came." He said standing up moving some of her hair behind her ear. "Because I like seeing you."

She blushed. Damn you Kazama! "Your just to fun to tease." He said smirking putting his hand in his pockets and walking back to the house. She let out a loud sigh before yelling. "I hate you Kazama!" but Jin only smirked.

He enter the living room to find Xiaoyu and Leo chatting with each other they notice him as they smiled at him, he gave them one back as he sat next to Xiaoyu.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu said hugging him as he chuckled and hugged her back.

"Good to see you Xiao."

"Jin this is my new friend Leo." Jin took a look at Leo even though she had that tomboy look Jin found her attracive. "Her parents were killed by Mishima corp." Jin bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for your lost and I'm sorry if you hate me because I have the Mishima blood line in me but know I won't eliminate you because of the grudge."

"No it's ok I don't hate you exactly I admire you Xiaoyu told me how hard you work to avenge your mother I too one day will avenge my parents I hate Mishima but you're different you're a Kazama and I respect that." She said lifting him up.

He looked at her shocked he hadn't expected that he thought she would be like Julia and hate him but then again Julia is the only one that hates him for his blood line. He smiled at Leo, he respect the fact she wants to avenge her family.

"So why did you ladies decide to come here for?" Jin said.

Leo smiled at him. "Love." He gave her a smile before turning to Xiaoyu who was red as a tomato pushing her index fingers together. "I-i err uhh." Jin laugh, she was just so cute Xiaoyu was someone he could always picture himself with, she knew him the best, found ways to make him laugh but most of all she always made him felt loved.

He grabbed her hand as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'm happy you came." She smiled shyly back and nodded at him.

The night went on as Jin met all the other girl getting to know them now he had them all in the living room.

"As you ladies know I must pick one of you to leave and it kind of easy to guess." He said looking at the girls when his eyes met Julia she rolled her eyes and was stepping forward. "Panda, would you step forward." Julia stop in her tracks, no duh.

Panda walked to him as he smiled at her. "I'm sorry Panda but I don't think this is going to work out between us but you can stay if you like." Panda growled happily and hugged him. "Now you put you all in teams, team one will be Xiao, Miharu, Nina, Lili and Zafina, Team two will be Julia, Christie, Anna, Kunimitsu, and Leo, Team one will be staying in the west wing and team two thr east, Rest up and I'll see you all tomorrow." He said taking his leave as the helpers showed them where to go.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay to my good reviewers I thank you guys for them =D anyways on to the show!**

* * *

Morning came as most of the girls were still asleep but Xiaoyu and Miharu got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Morning." Julia greeted them as they entered the room.

"Morning Julia, morning Leo." Xiaoyu said as Leo smiled at her who was sitting next to Julia.

"What you are guys eating?" Miharu asked looking at their bowl of cereal, Xiaoyu grabbed to bowl and milk then went over to sit down with them.

"Applejacks." Julia said handing them the box.

"Got to love them applejacks." Xiaoyu said pouring it in a bowl as the other girls giggled.

"Is that why you entered, to eat his applejacks?" Miharu teased as Xiaoyu threw one at her head.

"Meanie." Xiaoyu said taking a bite of her cereal.

Just then the servants started to come in surprised to see them. "My, you ladies are sure up early." A middle aged man said getting food ready for them.

"Well what do you expect when you might be a millionaire's first love." Julia said sarcastically as the other girl giggled.

"Ah what a nice title, miss Julia." The man said giving a plate of food to another servant as they placed it on the table.

Miharu lifted up her glass of orange juice. "Well then cheers to who ever will be the millionaire first love." The other girl clicked their cups together with hers as they laugh.

"What is up with all the ruckus, don't you know other people are sleeping?" Anna yelled at them coming in, soon all the girl came in the kitchen.

When the girls finished eating the speaker came on as Jin voice spoke. "Morning ladies, I would like you to meet me outside, don't wear anything nice because you will get dirty."

The girls quickly got changed as they all headed outside to see Jin in some shorts, a black tank top, and sunglasses holding a football.

"We'll be playing a game of football, I want a girl who not afraid to get dirty and one that is in shape." He said tossing it to Julia as she caught it. Jin smirk he knew out of all girls Julia was probably had the most strength.

_Anna interview..._

Is he serious?! I girl like me as to run around and getting dirty with all these sluts? Well it gives me the chances to hit Nina I just this to be over with so I can get my money hehe.

_Back..._

Jin walked to the William sisters. "One more thing, no weapons." He said holding out his hands as Nina and Anna piled their knifes, guns, and other weapons on his hand. "How do you guys possibly have these many weapon on you?" They both smirked as they got on the field and began.

Lili was quarterback as she snapped the ball as she back up and threw it to Miharu as she caught it and ran down the field but Christie was close to her and tackled her down.

They snapped the ball as Lili dodge Anna tackle as Xiaoyu ran behind her, Lili passed it to her as Xiaoyu ran down the field scoring a touchdown. Jin smirked he knew Xiaoyu was the fastest out of all the girl, heck she was faster then most guys.

Kunimitsu snapped the ball as she rushed passed Lili, Nina ran up tackle her as Kunimitsu pitched it to Leo, Leo caught it as she ran down the field, Xiaoyu and Miharu tackled her but she keep going as Leo dragged them along getting a Touchdown.

Jin leaned forward in his seat. "Well damn she can take a hit."

Lili snapped the ball as she back up to throw the ball but Julia broke through as she tackled Lili making her slide back a few feet.

Jin's glasses fell off his face as he fumble to pick it up. "Hot damn you hit hard." Julia glared at him but couldn't help but smirk.

Lili snap the ball a threw it to Zafina who ran down the field, Anna tried to tackle her but she stiffed armed her making her way to the touchdown.

The game went on as the game ended with team 1 winning the score was 54-51.

Jin took off his glasses as he cleared his voice. "Well you guys sure are violent women in any case the winning team will go on a date with with me one on one so clean up and be ready." He said before they all went and got ready expect the losing team.

* * *

**I know it was kind of crappy but I was in a rush I promise next one will be better review please =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to a millionaire's first love! =D thank you all for your support!**

* * *

The girls got ready as the other team sat around in their room. Julia, Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Leo sat on their beds talking to each other.

"Ouch Julia you didn't have to hit so hard." Xiaoyu said rubbing her neck.

"Oh come on Xiaoyu cheer up at least you get to go on a date with the millionaire." Julia said sarcastically.

"Oh please, Julia don't make her anymore nervous." Leo said laugh as they turn to see Xiaoyu over powdering her face with make up.

"What? I just want to look nice!" She said glaring at them.

Julia grabbed a cloth and wiped her face. "Xiaoyu you shouldn't worry, he should like you the way you are and if he doesn't I'll kick his ass." She said smiling at her.

Xiaoyu smiled at her friend and gave her a hug. "Thanks Julia, and you shouldn't say such things when you're going after him too you now."

_Julia interview..._

I couldn't tell her that I wasn't in it for him, she would hate me forever and that's one thing you should never do, piss off Ling Xiaoyu.

_Back..._

Jin got dressed in a white button up shirt with a black blazer, black slacks, and black dress shoes. "I think this should do." He inspected himself in the mirror.

Suddenly the phone rang making him go and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"How's it going?" Answered the redhead Korean.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Not you Kazama, the fine ass women you got over there!"

"Well jeez, some best friend you are." Jin said rolling his eyes.

"The best there is." He said making Jin chuckle a bit.

"Well they just had a football match and the winning team will go on a date with me individually."

"Oh wow football, That must have been so hot!"

Jin chuckled, "Bye Hwoarang."

"Wait can I have the rest that you don't pick!"

Jin hung up as he went to get his first date for the night.

Zafina was the first one, wearing a golden dress. "Wow you look nice." Christie said winking at her.

"Thanks." She said putting on her ear rings

A maid came in bowing at them, "Master Kazama will see you now."

Zafina gave Christie a hug before leaving, they went outside where Jin stood in front of the limo, "Hey."

"Hi." She said smiling at him.

"Shall we get on with the show." He said opening the door for her, holding his hand out.

"Yes sir." She took his hand as he help her in and got in himself.

The trip wasn't that long, they pulled up to a big white building, both of them got out of the car. "Wow wondering what's inside."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked and held his arm out.

She smiled at him before taking his arm as they made they way inside the building. Once inside Zafina was amazed at all the artifacts that was being held in the building.

"This is a museum of old artifacts, I was told you were really into this stuff."

She looked at him as she smiled at him. "Yeah, thanks for bring me here."

He returned her smile, pointing to one of the artifacts. "Tell me a little about them."

She looked at the one he pointed and started to explain. "This one tells about a evil creature that was set free by a evil man, the creature was power hungry as it search the strongest fighter and killed them but a child of destiny came forward to avenge his love one and put a end to the evil creatures destruction."

"Hm, I like that one." Jin said smiling as they continued their date.

Zafina returned from her date as collapse on her bed, only to be surround by Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Christie. "How did it go?" They all asked.

She smiled at them before answering, "Absolutely wonderful."

Christie laugh as she patted her friend leg. "I think he's got you around his fingertips now."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened as they turned to Nina wearing a purple dress with her hair down, "Wow you look hot." Miharu said inspecting her.

She smirk at them, "Dress to kill, you know?" She said making her way out. Anna was about to enter to the room when she saw her sister walk past her, leaving her with her mouth opened.

Nina entered the limo, taking her to a black building once inside she was actually surprise. It was filled with guns, ammunition, and etc. Jin loaded a gun before turning around towards her.

"Something just told me you would enjoy this." Jin said smirking handing her the gun.

She took it, returning his smirk with her own. "And here I thought you were going to take me and do something romantic."

He laugh, "Don't worry I'll slip some romance into your liken." Taking their stations, the target paper fell down as they began shooting. Nina hit the target's head with ease and for Jin, well let just say he could take some lessons.

Jin frowned, "Wow I totally suck at this." Nina laughed as she came behind him and guided him, "Hold it firmly when you shoot." Pulling the trigger Jin hit the target in the head, "See you're already improving." Jin laugh, putting the gun on the table as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's only because I have such a great teacher."

_Nina interview..._

For a Mishima this boy can talk, if I wasn't me then damn I'd probably melt in his arms but nope not me.

_Back..._

"Romantic enough?" He said smirking.

She laid her head on his chest as she answered him. "I suppose so."

He laugh, taking her hand in his as they left the building as they continued their date.

Returning from her date Nina slipped out of her dress and put on a shirt, and some white shorts. Anna came in to room standing next to Nina's bed, "What did you do, threaten him, seduce him?" She yelled as they other girls eavesdrop, well except Julia who was taking a nap.

She laugh as she put her hair back into her ponytail, "More like he's got me more into him than him into me." Getting up to get some water, leaving a shocked Anna.

"You heard that Miharu, Jin must be really charming if he could get Nina to actually like him, you better get ready." Leo said patting her friend's back.

"Come on Mi-mi I'll help you with your outfit!" Xiaoyusaid dragging Miharu to her closet.

"No Xiaoyu, I want to do that!" Christie said chasing them.

Miharu got out of the limo seeing Jin waiting for her in front of a stadium, walking up to him as he smiled at her, "Looking good Miharu." She wore a a black skirt, a white top, with a black jacket thrown over it.

"Thanks Xiaoyu and Christie picked it out for me." Jin nodded as he took her hand and lead her in.

They enter a huge ice skating stadium, leaving Miharu speechless as Jin grabbed their skates. "How did you manage to get this stadium reserved for us?" She asked as they entered the ice.

"Well the owner asked me for a favor a while back, so I asked him one back in return." Jin said struggling to keep balance.

"Jin are you okay?" She said trying to hold back her giggles.

"I'm fin-" Jin slipped as he fell, making Miharu laugh as she went over and help him up.

"Not funny Miharu." Jin said frowning.

"Oh come Jin, it wasn't that bad, I'll just teach you how to keep balance." He smiled at her as he took both her hand in his, "Thanks." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"W-well let's get on with it." She said smiling teaching Jin how to skate.

Miharu entered the bedroom to only be pulled by Xiaoyu and Christie as they place her on Julia's bed making her wake up, "Spill." Christie said smiling at her.

"Nothing really happen, he took me ice skating and I taught him how to skate."

Xiaoyu mouth dropped. "That's it?"

"Well he gave me a kiss on the cheek." She said blushing a bit.

Xiaoyu gave out a dreamily sigh as they others giggled.

"You woke me up for that!" Julia yelled as they laugh running away from the ragging Julia.

Lili stepped outside the limo straightening out her white dress, walking up to Jin who stood at the entrance of the club. "Hope you're a good dance." Jin said over the loud music.

"Hope you can keep up." She said smirking at him as they entered.

Jin smirk at her, leading her to the dance floor holding her tight against him as they began to dance to the music.

Jin matched her pace as they grinding against each other, she leaned into his ear, "Pretty good." He smirked as he did the same, "Same to you."

They dance a little longer before stopping to get a drink, "You wore me out." Jin said drinking his water.

"Don't give up on me now, it only just begun!" She smiled at him finishing off her drink then pulling him back to the dance floor.

Xiaoyu sat on her bed, nervous that she was next, lucky her friend was there comforting her. "Calm down Xiaoyu it's only date." Julia said rubbing her back.

"With Jin Kazama!" Christie said laughing as Julia glared at her.

"You're not helping."

"Ok I can do this." Xiaoyu said smiling at them. Just then Anna came in as she looked at Xiaoyu and laughed. "You're wearing that one your date, you are so childish!"

Xiaoyu looked down at her pink dress with a panda head at the bottom.

"Shut up at least she got a date!" Miharu said glaring at her, making Anna scoff at her and walked away. "It's not childish Xiaoyu." Julia tried to comfort her friend.

"I want to change." Xiaoyu said with her head down, suddenly Lili came in as Julia let out a relieve sigh.

"Look Lili back you don't have time, he's waiting for you hurry!" Julia said as lead her downstairs once outside Julia closed the door so Xiaoyu couldn't come back in.

"Julia!"

"Ahem." She turned around as she saw Jin waiting down steps in front of his car smiling at her. She slowly walked towards him with her head down, once was in front of him he lifted her head his finger. "What's wrong Xiao?"

She looked away from him, "It's nothing really."

Jin frowned not wanting to push the issue so instead he smiled at her. "You look gorgeous Xiao."

She looked at him surprise at his comment. "You don't think it's childish?"

Jin frowned at her, "No, why would I think that?"

"I don't know." She said looking down.

He pulled her into a hug as he stroked her hair, "Never think that I'll think ill of you Xiao, okay?"

She smiled as hugged him back, "Thanks Jin."

Jin let her go as he lifted his car door. "Ready to go?"

"We're not taking the limo?"

"No, I been riding in it all day I kind of have the urge to drive."

Xiaoyu giggle as they got in the car and drove off. In a few minutes they reached their destination as they got out of the car, "Where are we?"

Jin just smiled at her as he took her hand and lead her up to a tropical landscape where a table was set up and servants stood waiting for them. "Wow this place looks amazing Jin." Jin chuckled as he pulled out her seat for her to sit down.

"Well you got to save the best for last, right?"

_Xiaoyu interview..._

Jin is so sweet! I know it's kind of silly of me to always be all nervous and stuff around Jin, but I can't help it! I liked him for a long time what do you expect a girl to do!

_Back..._

After they ate, the servants left, leaving Jin and Xiaoyu alone as they laid on a hammock star gazing.

"That one looks like a horse!" She pointed to a group of stars.

"That one looks like Panda." He pointed to another set of stars as they both laugh. Xiaoyu closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to Jin laying her head on his chest. "I'm glad that I got to go on a date with you."

Jin tilted her head up making her look in his eyes, "I'm glad that you're even here." He said leaning down meeting her lips with his in a chaste kiss, kissing him back was no problem for Xiaoyu, the feeling of her lips on his made her shiver in delight. He lightly brushed his tongue against her bottom lip silently asking her for entrance, she slowly parted her lips as slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring the new territory.

Pulling back Jin tried to catch his breath as he clearing his throat, "Wow." She giggle, leaning in for another kiss.

All the girls stood in the living as Jin cleared his throat, "I want to thank you guys again for coming but as you know I will have to ask one of you to leave tonight." Panda walked over to him holding a tray of roses. "Here I have nine roses, the one with out a rose will go home." The girls nodded as he began to give out the roses.

"Xiaoyu will you please step forward." She walked up to him as he held the rose and smiled. "I enjoy being with you, you know me better than anyone else, I would like you to stay, do you accept my rose?"

She smiled at him and nodded, he smiled back, giving her the rose and a hug before she returned, "Leo please come forward."

Stepping in front of him he continued, "I like the fact you want to avenge your parent and like me for me, not my blood line, will you stay with me?" She smiled taking the rose and kissing him on the cheek.

He went on with the elimination until it was only Julia and Kunimitsu, Jin looked at them both as he let out a sigh. "I have one rose left and two women left."

he paused for a moment before answering, "Kunimitsu please step forward." She did as she was told and stood in front of him. "You're a great leader, from the way you guided your team in that football match-

_Julia interview..._

Damn it Kazama if you're going to eliminate me then stop delaying it!

_Back..._

- but you're a ninja, you could be after anything and I can't bring myself to trust you, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave." He said bowing his head.

She bowed too as she left silently, Jin got up, calling Julia over as she came.

"Miss Chang, the woman that hates me with passion, will you take this rose and stay with me."

She gave him a frown before taking the rose. "You're going to regret it if you keep me around you're just going to get hurt."

Jin smirk at her before answering, "That a risk I'm willing to take Julia."

* * *

**Wow long update I hope it was worth the wait! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I got more reviews then I expected! Thank you all for the support =]**

**Btw I don't own Tekken!**

* * *

"Julia!" The said girl slowly opened her eyes awakening from her sleep.

"Wake up Julia we're going to be late!" Xiaoyu said jumping on her friend's bed.

Julia let out a groan, putting a pillow over her head trying to go back to sleep, "Julia!" Xiaoyu whined, poking at Julia's side.

"Okay, okay." Julia said getting out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

"You're not going to change?"

Julia look down, she was wearing some light blue silk PJ, "Nope."

They entered the gym moments later, that was in the west wing of Jin's house, joining the other girls that were in a straight line as Jin spoke.

"Okay ladies, today's event is to knock me down, Julia will you step forward please?"

She did as she was told as he continued, "Okay, Julia will here try to knock me down in any way except no low blows ladies." they all nodded as Jin smiled at them, "Okay Julia go hea-" Julia grabbed both his ankles as she pulled with all the strength, making Jin do a flip before crashing on his back.

Julia yawned as she walked back to her room.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to be here." Jin joked as he picked himself. "Okay, now that you watched me get owned who first?"

Xiaoyu-success

Miharu-failed

Nina-success

Lili-failed

Christie-success

Anna-failed

Leo-success

Now it was up to Zafina, if she could get him on the mat, they would even the score with team two. They both took their stances, Jin made the first move, throwing a jab at her head which she blocked, throwing one of her own. Catching it in his other hand, they both jumping back as Zafina jumped in the air drawing her foot back. Jin covered his head with a X shape block but she aimed for his legs, delivering a powerful kick that caused Jin to flip in the air, nearing his fall Jin used his hand to flipped him over so he landed on his feet. Zafina rushed at him throwing a kick to his side but he caught it and grabbed he shoulder pushing he down pinning her on the mat.

"Good job." Jin smiled at her as he helped her up.

"Alright team two, good job you won this event so rest up, and get ready for tonight." Jin said taking his leave as the girls returned to their room.

Later that night the girls got ready, putting on make up and etc.

"Julia, why are you not ready, you're the first person to go!" Xiaoyu yelled at her friend who was sitting on her bed watching T.V.

"Shouldn't he like me the way I am?" She said sarcastically, continuing to flip through channels.

"Jeez Julia ever since you came here you been giving Jin the cold shoulder, it's like you came for the money." Julia stopped flipping through channels, not facing Xiaoyu, "But you know Julia even if you're in it for the money, you should still try to enjoy yourself, who knows you might even fall in love with him." Xiaoyu leaned down to her level making Julia face her, "So lets make a promise to give our best okay?"

Julia couldn't help but smile at her friend as she nodded. Xiaoyu stood back up, putting her hands on her hips, "Now time to get you dressed up!"

Julia stepped out the limo, she straighted her black mini skirt and her white button up shirt. Jin exited out of the double doors of the building as he looked up at Julia, "Wow."

"What?"

Jin tilted his head to the side as he smirked at her, "Didn't think you could be anymore beautiful."

Julia frown, "I would appreciate it, if you would stop teasing me." She began to walk to the building as Jin walked beside her.

They walked in silence until they reached the next double doors reveal a garden, Julia let a happy gasp but quickly remembered Jin was there as she turned towards him. "If you think bring me to a beautiful garden will make me fall for you, you're dead wrong."

She looked up at his face, no longer it had that playful expression but replaced with a serious one as he touch a plant. "Not at all, I just thought it would something we both would enjoy."

_Julia interview..._

You know I never notice how attractive he really is, what am I saying I hate the guy right?

_Back..._

Julia stood next to him looking at a tree, "Kazama I would like to know, why are you keeping me around if you know what my intentions are?"

Jin looked up at the glass roof as he answered her, "Because you the one that can understands me the most."

She looked up at him surprised at his answer, "Me, why is that?"

"We both lived with our mothers around a peaceful area surround by the beauty of nature, both had our mothers taken away from us but there's also something about you that makes feel that what I'm looking for is right here with you."

Julia looked away from him, trying to hide her blush as Xiaoyu's words ran through her head _'who knows you might even fall in love with him.' _"U-um Kazama."

"Hm?"

"T-thanks for bringing me here." She said looking at her feet.

For a while it was silent, she was about to say something when she felt his fingers slowly entangling themselves with hers. Julia looked up at him as he gave her a gentle smile, she felt the blush coming as she looked at their hands as they continued their date.

***

Julia returned later that night as she enter to she her eager friends as they pulled her to her bed and began to interrogate her.

"So tell us what happen!" Xiaoyu said excited as Julia let out a yawn tucking herself in bed.

"Maybe later, I'm tired." She took off her glasses and closed her eyes.

"Man she must have had a bad date." Miharu said as Xiaoyu giggled.

"No, when ever she gets like this, something good must have happened, well Christie time for your make over." Xiaoyu said evilly as Christie gulped.

Little did they know Julia let a small smile.

Jin waited outside of the restaurant, not long after the limo pulled up as he opened the door, revealing a Christie in a bright yellow dress.

"Well hello, sunshine." Jin teased as she punched him on the arm playfully.

"Oh hush Xiaoyu picked it out."

He let out a small laugh as they walked into the restaurant, "In any case you look lovely as always."

She smiled at him, "Not too bad yourself."

They reach their table next to the window that showed the city as they talked and ate.

Christie watched the people dancing on in the center as she smiled at them, Jin saw her expression as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"If you wanted to dance, you could have just said so." Jin said smiling at her taking one of her hands in his and putting his other hand on her waist.

"Jin, should know it's the guys job to ask the girl." She teased him as they danced.

"Didn't know you slow danced."

She let out a smile, "Never get the chance too."

"Well we'll change that tonight." as they both smiled and continued dancing.

***

Anna posed in the mirror as she checked her outfit for the night, her red dress swaying where she went.

"I'm diffidently gonna win this."

Nina walked by as looked at her, "I didn't now one of the girls brought a giant lip stick, oh it's just you Anna."

She was about to get her back but Christie entered the room, she smirked at Nina, "Watch and learn." She said leaving the room.

Anna got out of the limo as she expected a huge building but instead it was pretty small building as Jin greeted her.

"Welcome Anna."

"What are we doing here?"

Jin smiled at her before he answered, "Painting."

_Anna interview..._

You got to be kidding me! I got all dressed to do some painting!

_Back..._

Jin thought hard as he continued painting, while Anna drew what ever, in time Anna started to enjoy drawing as she smile finishing her picture.

"That wasn't so bad."

Jin walked up to her as he looked at her pictured it had all the girl in a pile on top of each other with her top, even though it look like a eight year old drew it.

"Nice." Jin said laughing a bit.

Anna smirk as she looked at her picture, "I think I like painting."

***

Leo tightened her boots as her friends inspected her.

"Ladies I think we made a master piece!" Xiaoyu said proud, putting her hands of her hip.

Leo smiled at them, giving them a thank you before leaving, later that night she reach her destination as she entered the baseball field, on the field stood Jin as he smiled at her.

"Didn't know you played baseball." Jin smirked at her, giving her the ball as he answered her, "I don't, you're going to teach me."

Leo laugh as they began, Jin stood on the plate as he got in position.

"Just keep your eyes on the ball okay?"

She threw the ball as Jin swung but missed, she giggle a bit as Jin frowned, "What?"

"Nothing it's just rare for you to not be perfect at what you do."

Jin smirked as he got back ready in position as Leo threw the ball at him again but this time Jin hit it.

"You did it!" She said running up to him as he picked her up as they both laughed.

***

Jin stood in front of the girls again, he let out a sigh now that he got to know all the girls, it was going to be even harder to make his decision.

He picked up the first rose as he looked at the girls, before speaking. "This first rose will be going to be a girl who's the most confusing person ever and looks good in yellow, Christie would you step forward please?"

She made her way down as she stood in front on him, "I enjoyed my time with you tonight, will you stay with me?"

She smiled at him, giving him a hug, "Of course." Jin smiled at he tuck the trimmed rose behind her ear, returning back to her spot while he continued.

Jin picked up his next rose, "Julia will you come down please?"

She did what she was told as he continued, "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met but like I said you're the one who can understand me the most, will you accept my rose?"

"Whatever." She said trying to not show emotion but the smile on her face didn't go unnoticed as Jin smiled at her returning form.

The night went on as he finally got to the final two girls left, Jin looked at Lili and Zafina, picking up his final rose before turning back towards them.

"The final rose will be for the girl who is still a mystery to me and I would like to learn more about her, Zafina will you come down please?"

Once she was Jin beagn again, "You are a puzzle, and I would like you to stay so I can figure out if you're my missing piece."

She smiled as she nodded, taking the rose. Jin turned towards Lili as he was about to explain, she snorted at him and stomped off.

Jin rubbed the back of his head turning towards the girls. "She doesn't look too happy, well rest up girls, see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Be nice and review =]**


End file.
